For the Love of Sanic
by LazorUnicornButt
Summary: Sanic the Hegehog explores what love really means.


**Chapter 1**

'Yes. YEs. YEEEZ.' Sayd Sanic ass he pooed out hiz butt (yes, hegehoggs poop, they arent women). His shinny blue and white bunghole was stained wtith the poo of a thousand tacos (also, if yo dot no who Sanic is, fuk off you fag). His body glisened with sweet as he forced pounds of steamy vicus shit out of his pooer tha stremmed out like the river sticks. He stuck his hand to his glorywhole and lathred his hands in his ambrosia, which he spread over his face like a fine wine.

'this poo is absultely fab' as he picked up a chunk from the ground and chewed it, sluppering up what he has missed with the sexual vigor that rivals the depes drames of EL James. Sanic hed his butt mana in his hand looking at it like he was his true love! !XD He then made love to his brown baby, sticking his 12ft dick through it and masterbaiting violently to the sound of Linkin Park. To the sound of Mike Shalahamas rapping, Sanic began findering himself and shoving his ppoo back in his hole so he could poop it out again. But, he herd a noise from outside the bushes.

 **Chapter 2**

H… h… h-ello?' Said a cute pink hegebog, wakin through her bushes two Sanic. 'fuk, noa' grunted sanic as his brown gold dripped from his spines. She blushed and held back a simile. But then she spread her checks! And not the Czechs on her face ither!

Then begun the annul fucken as sanics's massive throbbing dick benetrated her behides. She moaned and growned as his thingy went in and out of her. "ow ow' she said, "dew me faster!" she screamed! Sanic's face went straight. His eyes parted, his sex face sterned. "GOTTA GO FAST!" he yelled in the top of his lungs! He grabbed some of his poo and lubed his dick with his liquied fury, then he lubed her tooeter. He went so fast, that not even the Budda would comprehend. Hers moaned occampanied with a manta "fuk me, fuk me".

They were both saucy, saucy af. The sauce was going everywhere (if u dont know, the saucy is his poo!). Then did so 4 hours. But then! A nother sound cum from woods.

 **Chapter 3**

"well, well, well" said a dark voice from behind woods. A dark figure moved to the moanlight. IT WAS SHADOW! SANICS"S X(D) LOVERR! He strolled through da woods with vigor 2 Sanic and Rose (Rose was her name if you didn't know, you fucking newb ..!..(-_-)..!..). 'I thot we had some thing!" said Shadow, a tar going down his cheek (this time it was the cheeks on his face hehehe). We did! Yelled sanic, until you wented away two fight the robix cube! Shadow teard mor down his face, whispering "I 3 you Sanic". Sanic begun to cry. " :*" said Sanic with a smile. Sanic bent over right as Shadow rasted to him with his dick as had as stone, penetrating Sanic with his enomerous girf. The momentim of Shadow's stick continued with Sanic, causeing Ross to give a scream as Sanic's peiner thrusted into her booty. Shadow them took a massive poo and began reaching around to Rose to shove it in her vajayjay. She mowed like a cow, taking all 13.756 cubic inches of it like a reel woman. Then, Shadow violetly starte puking everywhere, all over her and Sado and Sanic. Sado and Sanic then layed on ground an lucked up her puke, enjoying every drop of its assidic au jus. Them, Satan grabbed rose by the motuh and started swallowin from the source, right as it came out of her mouth. Sanic swalled nad Swalled everybit of her juices. He picked some poo from ground and swirled it in his mouth with hr puke to create a florthy soquid tha taste like heaven. But then! Another sound came from woods!

 **Chapter 4**

The beast come runing through woods with a frothy mouht of of foam. It was the kenukles with wearing nothing at all! Sanic blusehd as the site of his rippled abs and four headed penis. It throbbed with qudribbel hth about of a normal penis. He haved in a hypnomatic way that allured all of them towards his meat sasage. Instantly, all were riding him, with rose being DP'ed. They rode with such verisoity, taking turns going all the way down the shaft. But then, Sanic pushed them off, grunting "I want it alll" ova and aov again. He pushed htm ff and taok all 4 dicks at once! He scramed as all four dicks ripped his butt into peaces. But he don't care, he could live his dream of hacinv four dicks in his but at once. He as like Kim Karadsian, except he wasn't a whore. He took the pain, moving back and forth go to give knuckles maor pleasure. The dicks ripped the lining, and shit squired out of his butt like a water fall tapestry of shit and gore. This gave knuckeles ,plesaure, as he reached up and licked the gorepoo off of sanic in a most erotic fashion. This made his dick even harder, making more and more poo come out of Sanic. He finished in sanic, adding a white tinge to the otherwise red buttyhole. Sanic pulled off of Knucklers dick and laid down on the ground. But then, Sanic felt a kick. He was the preganant!

 **Chapter 5**

The flet another, and another. Then ,babies bursted from his stomach onto the ground in front of his. He looked at them, half Sanic, half Kncuckles with2.5 dicks each! All seven of them were very well endowned, afte rtheir father. But Sanic kew that this is what he must do. HE pulled a afew chicken flavor ramen packets from his torn booty whole and sprinkeled them onto his babies. And then devoured them ! NOMNOMNOMNOM. His precious babies where gone. He wished he could have raised htem,d tuaght them how to ride a bike, walk, and take anal. But he knew that they were an abomiation in the eyes of Allah. He musn't have allowed them to live. Knuckles was disguestdd at Sanic, but understood that it must have been done. Sado and Rseo wnet over and licked up the remains and the aftebirth in order to mak sure got their daily value of vitamin C. But then The Knuckles went up to the Sanic and whispered something in his ear.

 **Chapter 6**

"I have aids rabies and cancer!" He whspered tenderly into Sanics ear. He whipserd back "I know this entire time Knuckers. I knew. I just wanted to be with you one last time." The gave a look and cised each othe tnderdly before Kucnkles ran back into the wood. Rose and Shadow were busy buttfucking somwehre else, so Sanic dragged his decrepid aids rabies cancer and baby ridden body into a different part of woods to die. He came by Tails the fox, who ripped him apart and ate his enerds. He died.

Fin.


End file.
